classic_wowfandomcom-20200213-history
Dungeon Set 2
Dungeon Set 2 is the second official tier of armor sets in World of Warcraft. Each class' set consists of 8 pieces of armor which match visually, and provide increased stat bonuses to the wearer for every 2 pieces of the set a player wears. Armor pieces from this set are not dropped by enemies, but are created one-by-one as part of a lengthy quest chain. During the chain, players upgrade their previously-gathered Dungeon Set 1 into a more powerful Dungeon set 2 which also has a different appearance. Sets Location The items that form these sets are quest rewards. The quests require, among other things, armor pieces from Dungeon Set 1. Step one: Bracers Bracers are the first piece to be upgraded. The level required to start this quest is 58. Items you will need * Quest chain * : / See: Dungeon Set 2/Bracers for quest details. This completes step one and you will receive your dungeon set 2 bracers. Step two: Belt and Gloves Belt and gloves are next to be upgraded. Items you will need *1x *4x *10x *25x * * Extra as needed Quest Chain * / ** *** **** ***** ****** / ******* / See: Dungeon Set 2/Belt and Gloves for details. This completes step two, and you will receive your dungeon set 2 belt and gloves Step three: Pants, Shoulders, and Boots Pants, shoulders and boots are next to be upgraded Items you will need *3x *3x *20x *4x *8x *4x Quest chain * / ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ********* / See: Dungeon Set 2/Pants, Shoulders and Boots for details This completes step three, and you will receive your dungeon set 2 pants, shoulders, and boots. Step four: Helm and Chest Helm and chest are last to be upgraded. Items you will need * to buy a (Requires Argent Dawn - Honored) *1x *The following items are required to Summon the Duke of Cynders. You must also be Friendly with Cenarion Hold **1x Twilight Trappings Set: ***1x ***1x ***1x **1x ***1x ***3x **** You can either buy them at the Auction House or summon 3 Abyssal Templars at a Wind stone in Silithus, which will require 3 Twilight Trappings sets. **1x (or luck) *** 1x *** 5x Quest chain * / ** *** : / / / **** : / / / ***** ****** : / / / ******* : / / / ******** ********* ********** *********** / ************ / For details see: Dungeon Set 2/Helm and Chest This completes the upgrade quests, and you will receive your dungeon set 2 helm and chest. Notes * This item set is sometimes referred to as "Tier 0.5" by players. * Dungeon Set 1 is upgraded to form Dungeon Set 2. * On completion of the final step of the quest chain, you gain access to all four of the summon's from step four (Kormok, Jarien and Sothos, Mor Grayhoof, and Isalien) and the ability to summon Lord Valthalak again. You are also provided with a book that you can read in game for some background on and the locations of the summonable bosses. Dungeon Set 2 Category:Epic armor sets